Super Hot Summer
by little Dark Wolf 99
Summary: Disuruh mengangkat jemuran di siang hari yang super panas? Tan Kibum sudah biasa melakukannya. Tapi bagaimana dengan menemukan sahabatmu memakai bikini hot red di hari terik? Itu baru luar biasa membuat celana panas! KiHyun KibumxKyuhyun GS OneShoot NC LEMON


Disuruh mengangkat jemuran di siang hari yang super panas? Tan Kibum sudah biasa melakukannya. Tapi bagaimana dengan menemukan sahabatmu memakai bikini hot red di hari terik? Itu baru luar biasa membuat celana panas! KiHyun KIbumxKyuhyun GS

.

.

KiHyun

.

.

M.

.

.

 _~Selamat membaca~_

 _._

 _._

Teriknya matahari terasa begitu menyengat membuat semua enggan untuk ke luar rumah. Terlihat berlembar – lembar kain terbentang di halaman belakang rumah – rumah, jemuran, sebuah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan lembaran – lembaran kain tersebut. Panas yang begitu terik tentu membuat kain – kain tersebut segera kering dan siap untuk diangkat.

"Tan Zhoumi angkat jemuraannya!" teriakan melengking terdengar begitu nyaring dari sebuah ruangan di rumah keluarga Tan.

"malas Ma, suruh gege saja!" balas putra bungsu keluarga Tan. Tan Zhoumi, remaja berusia lima belas tahun itu masih asik berbaring di sofa merah sambil menonton TV dengan segelas es limun ditangannya.

Pemuda yang baru saja turun dari tangga langsung melirik malas. "enak saja kau menyuruhku." Timpalnya mentap datar adiknya.

Suara derap langkah terdengar berderap cepat menuju ruang keluarga tersebut. "Tan Zhoumi!" dan sekali lagi si nyonya rumah Tan Heechul menjerit.

"ayolah Ma, tadi aku sudah menjemurnya. Suruh saja gege, dia belum terkena matahari sejak kemarin." Sahut Zhoumi memandang malas kakaknya yang masih berdiri di anak tangga.

"kenapa juga harus diangkat sekarang Ma? Biarkan saja juga tidak akan ada yang mencuri gaun – gaun beratmu itu." Timpal si putra sulung sengaja menyindir gaun – gaun mewah ibunya.

"nanti turun hujan!" balas Heechul ngotot membuat kedua anaknya langsung melihat ke luar jendela lalu menatap ibu mereka dengan tatapan 'terang benderang begini hujan dari mana?' Heechul mendengus kesal melihat tatapan datar kedua anaknya. "Tan Jifan angkat semua jemuran itu atau mama jual semua buku pornomu itu!" ancam Heechul membuat si sulung terbelalak. "mama tau di mana kau menyimpannya." Ancam Heechul dengan seringai menakutkan.

Kibum mendengus kesal. Mana rela ia semua koleksinya dijual. Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa pemuda itu mengangkati jemuran di bawah terik matahari. Setelah selesai mengangkati jemuran ia langsung menuju kamarnya dan merebah. "bosan." Gumamnya pelan. Kibum mendengus merasakan kepalanya mulai terasa pusing. Sepertinya ia tidak kuat panasnya matahari.

BRAK

Pintu kamar Kibum terbanting keras. "GAWAT BRO!" disusul dengan teriakan maut dengan frekuensi super tinggi.

Kibum memijat pelipisnya ngilu. Ia sedang sakit dan sahabat tiang listrinya tiba – tiba menjebol pintu kamarnya. "tidak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu tuan Jung?" tanya Kibum menatap sengit sahabatnya.

Namja tiang itu, Jung Changmin merupakan salah satu orang yang betah dengan dinginya kutub utara Kibum. "reka ulang" ujarnya nyengir. Namja kelewat tinggi itu perlahan keluar sambil menutup pintu.

Suara pintu diketuk pelan. "Jung bodoh" umpat Kibum pelan. "masuk!" perintahnya.

Pintu dibuka perlahan hingga namja jangkung dengan cengiran super lebarnya, Kibum jadi berpikir apa bibir Changmin tidak sobek tersenyum selebar itu. "KABAR BAIK BRO!" Changmin kembali berteriak tanpa mengurangi frekuensinya.

"bisa berhenti berteriak Jung!?" Kibum balas berteriak. "tadi kau bilang kabar buruk sekarang kabar baik, mana yang benar?" tanya Kibum tidak peduli.

Changmin menyeringai. Ia langsung mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, sebuah boxer. "oleh – oleh special JUNG CHANGMIN! di beli di toko terkemuka di Hawai! Terbuat dari katun terbaik New Zeland berdaya serap tinggi! Dijamin anti mlorot! Cocok untuk segala ukuran! Tidak menyebabkan gatal dan ruam! Dan bagiaaan terbaiiiknyaaa sirkulasi udara aerodinamis!" Changmin benar – benar promosi selayaknya seles. Changmin berjalan agak mendekat. "asetmu jadi semilir loh" bisik Changmin tersenyum mesum.

Kibum menatap nanar benda yang dipegang Changmin. sebuah boxer pendek berwarna kuning dengan pola bunga – bunga putih khas hawai. Bukan berarti Kibum tidak ingin menerima oleh – oleh temannya, tapi masa iya harus boxer? Kuning cethar pula. "sejak kapan ada boxer aerodinamis Jung!?" seru Kibum tak habis pikir dengan segala promosi Changmin barusan. Kalo bagian semilirnya sih dia mau saja, ia tidak suka sesak dan gerah.

"ayolah Bum, masa kau tidak mau menerima bukti persahabatan kita? Aku sudah beli tiga loh" melas Changmin.

Terpaksa Kibum mengambil boxer itu juga. "kau juga membelikan boxer untuk Kyuhyun?" oh astaga dia tidak bisa membayangkan berjalan bertiga di pantai dengan boxer kuning mencolok mata. Ia paling tidak bisa membayangkan Kyuhyun, secara dia perempuan.

"tidak aku membelikannya bikini" jawab Changmin kalem namun langsung membuat Kibum melotot.

"KAU GILA JUNG!?" teriak Kibum. Kyuhyun sahabat manisnya yang agak tomboy itu berbikini? Oh dunia hancur.

"AKU WARAS TAN!" ChangMin balas berteriak dan tentu lebih menyakitkan telinga daripada teriakan Kibum.

Bletak Bletak

Kedua namja muda itu meringis merasakan ubun – ubun mereka berdenyut ngilu. "bisa kalian berhenti saling meneriakan marga? Kalian menyakiti semua orang bermarga Tan dan Jung!" seru Heechul. "Kibum angkat jemurannya, Changmin cuci piring!" perintah mutlak Heechul.

"tapi aku tamu" melas Changmin.

"tidak ada tamu menjebol pintu rumah orang!" seru Heechul.

Kibum tertawa dalam hati melihat Changmin mengkeret. Ayolah siapa yang bisa menjinakan yang mulia Tan Heechul selain Tan Hangeng. "rasakan itu Jung" kekeh Kibum.

"Tan Kibum angkat jemuran semuanya lalu jemur lagi! Jung Changmin cuci piring sekalian bak cucinya! Perintah mutlak!" seru Heechul lagi dan seketika kedua namja itu melesat pergi mengerjakan tugasnya masing – masing mereka belum mau menjadi bahan eksperimen produk kecantikan Heechul saja.

Rasanya kepala Kibum mau pecah mendengar ocehan Changmin selama satu jam lebih. Lebih – lebih mendengar ocehan setannya yang begitu berbahaya bagi iman Kibum. Bagaimana tidak berbahaya kalau yang dibicarakan adalah keseksian tubuh sahabat mereka.

"ahh aku tidak sabar melihat Kyunie dengan bikini. Bisa jadi bahanku—wops ampun bos" cengir Changmin menyadari tatapan dingin pangeran es. "aku kan tidak menyentuhnya, cuman membayangkan saja." Ujarnya membela diri. Masih tidak ada reaksi berarti dari Kibum membuat Changmin mendengus. "sudahlah aku pulang saja." Ujarnya meninggalkan kediaman Tan.

Kibum mendengus. Ia mengemasi barangnya ke dalam tas ranselnya. Lebih baik ia menemui Kyuhyun dan mengajarinya beberapa soal baru. Sebenarnya mereka bertiga sama jeniusnya, hanya saja Kyuhyun dan Changmin dicampur yang ada bukan belajar tapi tanding game.

Kibum tidak perlu pamit pada orang tuanya setelah mendengar suara - suara misterius dari kamar mereka. "yang benar saja ini masih jam dua siang." Gerutu Kibum sambil membuka gerbang rumahnya. Pemuda itu berjalan beberapa rumah jaraknya sebelum sampai pada sebuah rumah bercat putih dengan taman luas disekitarnya. Kibum segera memasuki rumah itu. Hening. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan rumahnya.

Baru juga beberapa langkah Kibum berjalan bahunya sudah melorot melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Kim Kyuhyun sahabatnya dengan setelan bikini pantai berwarna meraah marun turun dari tangga. "oh, Kibum." Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir merah Kyuhyun.

Kibum menelan ludahnya susah payah. Benar yang dikatakan Changmin, ini terlalu seksi. "kenapa kau pakai bikini?" Tanya Kibum mengikuti Kyuhyun ke kamarnya.

"panas." Hanya itu komentar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun segera duduk di ranjang dengan kedua kaki menyilang sehingga memerlihatkan kaki indah mulusnya. "mau apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun memandang Kibum santai.

"Kyu." Panggilan kakak Kyuhyun menghentikan Kibum untuk menjawab pertanyaan. Kim Ryeowook muncul di ambang pintu dengan pakaian rapinya, jelas menandakan ia akan pergi. "aku mau pergi dulu." Ujar Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun mengernyit melihat pakaian kakaknya. "dengan Yesung oppa?" tanyanya. Ryeowook buru – buru mengelak, tapi pipi meronanya tidak bisa ditutupi. "kenapa kepala yesung begitu besar banyak yang memanggilnya kepala besar…." Kyuhyun tiba – tiba berdiri dan bernyanyi setelah mengambil sebuah spidol papan tulis. "bahkan difoto wajahnya tak terpotret semua karena kepalanya besar~~ apapaun usahnya….. kepala besar kepla besar….. walau keras upanyanya….. kepala besar, kepala besar, kepala besar… tidaaaaakkkk~~!" jerit Kyuhyun alay. Gadis itu tiba – tiba saja mengaransemen lagu opening anime tahun 90an, Dr Slum, dengan tokoh bocah aneh berbaju ungu bernama Arale.

Ryeowook sudah mengulum senyum jengkel mendengar aransemen adiknya. "dari jauhpun terlihat kepala besar~ kepalanya tidak mecing dengan badannya~" Kyuhyun terus bernyanyi tanpa peduli kakaknya mulai mengeluarkan tanduk. "kalau masuk angin bertambah besar…. Yesung itu.. Yesung itu.. Yesung itu Yesung itu Yesung itu punya kepala besar! Tuk des tuk des dung dung dung" dan sekarang Kyuhyun berlagak bagai gitaris band rock metal.

Kibum hanya diam saja berada di tengah kedua Kim bersaudara, ia memilih berdiri di sudut ruangan saja. Sahabatnya menari gila seperti orang mabuk di ranjang sementara Ryeowook sudah berasap. Dia belum mau menjadi dendeng sapi jika Kim bersaudara itu melempar amunisi masing – masing.

"kpalanya tak bisa ditutup apapun…. Kemanapun pergi selalu berkepala besar! Sepertinya dia bisa terkenal…. Di antara para kura – kura! Kalo benjol bertambah besar~~ Yesung itu.. Yesung itu.. Yesung itu Yesung itu Yesung itu punya kepala besar!" akhirnya Kyuhyun mengakhiri konsernya lengkap dengan kedipan nakal pada kakaknya.

Kibum makin merapatkan diri pada tembok. Perang akan dimulai. "KEMARI KAU KIM KYUHYUN!" raung Ryeowook langsung mengejar Kyuhyun. Kibum tidak berniat menghentikan kejar – kejaran kedua Kim itu. Ia lebih senang menikmati gunung montok Kyuhyun berayun indah di balik bikini merah atau pinggul dan bokong sexy yang bergoyang – goyang minta ditampar. "kena kau!" seringai Ryeowook. Ryewook langsung menarik cepat bikini Kyuhyun hingga terlepas.

Semuanya bagai slowmotion bagi Kibum. Bikini merah itu bagaikan melambai – lambai mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada gunung kembar yang seharusnya dilindunginya. "KYAAAA~!" jeritan mendayu Kyuhyun bagaikan melodi surga bagi Kibum. Manik jelaganya langsung beralih pada gunung kembar yang cepat – cepat ditutupi pemiliknya. Kibum cepat – cepat menampar pipinya, bisa – bisanya ia berpikiran jorok karena tubuh sahabatnya. "sial, aku harus menghapus semua video Changmin" umpatnya. Selama ini ia selalu nonton bareng di rumah Changmin.

"EONNI KEMBALIKAN!" jerit Kyuhyun marah. Melihat tidak ada gelagat akan mengembalikan membuat Kyuhyun cemberut. "Kibum ambilkan!" perintah Kyuhyun menatap nyalang Kibum.

Ryeowook mendengus. Ia menatap namja yang lebih muda tiga tahun darinya. "bagaimana dada adikku Bum, sip tidak?" tanya Ryeowook menyeringai. Ia meletakan telunjuknya diantara cup kedua bikini itu lalu menarik menariknya. Dan bikini itu meluncur lepas melewati jendela lalu jatuh di halaman belakang.

"EONNII!" amuk Kyuhyun.

"bagaimana Bum?" ulang Ryeowook lagi.

"Sip!" seru Kibum dengan cengiran namun buru – buru ia membekap mulutnya sendiri. Ia mulai merasakan aura tidak enak dari Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook menyeringai. "yasudah aku mau kencan" ujar Ryeowook melenggang pergi. "eh Bum" panggil Ryeowook tiba – tiba menyembulkan kepalanya dari ambang pintu. "kau boleh memperkosa adikku" ujarnya mengedip genit.

"beneran!?" tanya Kibum antusias.

Buak

Seketika Tan Kibum pingsan di tempat karena dilempar kamus oleh Kim Kyuhyun.

-Super Hot Summer-

Kibum masih setia pingsan hingga malam membuat Kyuhyun kawathir juga. Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati Kibum yang terbaring di ranjangnya. "Kibum" rengek Kyuhyun menindih Kibum. "Kibum" panggil Kyuhyun lagi sambil menciumi wajah Kibum.

"emh Kyu" erang Kibum akhirnya terbangun dari pingsannya. Namja es itu menatap sahabatnya yang menindihnya dengan kernyit bingung. "apa yang kau lakukan Kyu?" tanya Kibum tetap menikmati ciuman Kyuhyun pada wajahnya. Kibum sedikit meringis merasakan gigitan dan hisapan Kyuhyun di belakang telinganya. "naughty girl" desisi Kibum meremas butt kenyal Kyuhyun.

"ungh biarkan saja" gerutu Kyuhyun beranjak dari tubuh Kibum. Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah karet kucir lalu mengucir rambutnya namun gerakannya tersebut menyebabkan kausnya terangkat hingga perut datarnya terlihat.

Kibum menyeringai tipis melihat pemandangan itu. "kau tidak pakai bra Kyu?" tanya Kibum mendapati nipple Kyuhyun tercetak di balik kaus putih tipisnya. Kyuhyun hanya menggumam mengiyakan. "tch, kau menggodaku?" decak Kibum berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun lalu meremasi kedua bongkahan kenyal itu.

"Kibum~" desah Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dada Kibum. Sesekali gadis pucat itu akan menggigit bibirnya pelan atau mendesah karena pijatan nikmat Kibum pada payudaranya. "aku tidak menggodamu Bum. Ah~ bra terakhirku dilempar eoni keluar, yang lain masih di jemuran" jawab Kyuhyun sambil meremas pelan lengan Kibum.

"oh, baguslah" komentar Kibum melepaskan remasannya lalu beranjak dari ranjang. "aku lapar Kyu, masaklah" perintah Kibum lalu ke luar dari kamar Kyuhyun meninggalkan sang pemilik kamar yang tengah menggerutu tanpa berhenti.

Kyuhyun berjalan cepat menuju dapur. "kau mau memasak?" tanya Kibum sangsi tak diacuhkan Kyuhyun. Kibum memilih mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tamu sambil menonton TV. "apa yang dia masak?" gumam Kibum mendengar suara benda berjatuhan dari dapur. Kibum melangkah ke dapur dan menemukan panci sudah berserakan di lantai. Beruntung Kim Jungsoo tidaklah sebrutal Jung Jaejoong jika soal peralatan memasak.

"Kibum." Panggil Kyuhyun. "ambilkan spagetinya." Ujar Kyuhyun menunjuk sekotak spageti di dalam cabinet paling atas.

Kibum menyeringai. "dasar pendek." Ejek Kibum. Pemuda itu bisa dengan mudah mengambilnya. Baru juga Kibum hendak menyerahkannya Kyuhyun sudah menyambarnya duluan. Kibum hanya mengulum senyum melihat wajah kesal Kyuhyun. Sambil duduk di pantry Kibum mengamati Kyuhyun yang sibuk memasak dan menggerutu.

Kibum terus mengamati bagaimana sahabatnya itu asik memasak. Kibum kurang yakin apakah tangan itu memasukan garam atau gula ke dalam panci berwarna merah itu. "Kau yakin kau benar - benar bisa memasak?" Tanya Kibum duduk di pantry. Manik tajamnya terus mengawasi apa saja yang dilakukan tangan pucat itu.

Kyuhyun mendecak kesal. "Jangan meremehkanku tuan Tan." Gerutu Kyuhyun. Tangannya hendak mengambil sebuah botol namun Kibum lebih cepat menahannya. "Apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun sengit.

Kibum menatap datar sahabat sejak kecilnya. "Sejak kapan spageti menggunakan rum?" Tanya Kibum datar.

Kyuhyun meringis. Tadi yang ia lakukan hanya untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya pada isi spageti. "Maaf." Cicit Kyuhyun pelan.

Kibum menghela napas panjang. "Dasar bodoh." Gumam Kibum berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun. Kibum iseng memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang. "Jangan masukan yang aneh - aneh lagi." Bisik Kibum mengusap kedua telinga Kyuhyun dan memijatnya pelan.

"Ah, Kibum" desah Kyuhyun tertahan. Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang menyadari Kibum tidak mau menyingkir.

Kibum tertawa kecil. Namja itu menciumi leher Kyuhyun pelan. "Sudah, kau lanjutkan saja memasaknya Kyunie" bisiknya sambil menciumi telinga Kyuhyun. Kibum menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun. Membawa sahabatnya itu dalam ciuman basah.

Kyuhyun tak mampu melawan. Gadis bersurai eboni itu balas melumat bibir Kibum. Kyuhyun pasrah saat Kibum membalikan tubuhnya. Kyuhyun hanya mengalungkan kedua lenganya pada leher Kibum lalu kembali menciuminya panas.

Kibum menyeringai menyadari Kyuhyun menikmati lumatannya. Namja es itu perlahan melepaskan lumatannya, mengusap lembut bibir basah Kyuhyun lalu mengecupnya lagi. "Nice" ujarnya menyeringai. Namja bersurai legam itu kembali membalikan Kyuhyun menghadap kompor. "Lanjutkan Kyu" perintahnya memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang dengan kepala menyender pada bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendengus pelan. Ia tetap melanjutkan memasaknya. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya menahan jengkel. "Kibum~" gadis manis itu kembali merengek. Bagaimana ia tak merengek dan menggeliat resah jika tangan nakal sahabatnya sibuk meremasi kedua payudaranya?

"Hm, apa kyu?" Tanya Kibum menyeringai. Kibum tidak terlalu peduli pada rengekan Kyuhyun, ia tetap menciumi pundak Kyuhyun sambil meremas sana sini. "Sudah memasak saja Kyu. Jangan pedulikan aku" ujarnya lalu menghisap pundak Kyuhyun hingga memerah.

"Tapi tanganmu Bum~" Kyuhyun terus menggeliat resah. Gadis manis itu menggigit bibirnya pelan. "Akh!" Kyuhyun memekik pelan merasakan usapan lambat Kibum dipuncak payudaranya. "Menyebalkan" dengus Kyuhyun saat semua sentuhan Kibum hilang berganti pelukan santai khas Kibum, pelukan saat namja es itu mengantuk.

Kibum tertawa kecil. "Siapa yang menyebalkan hm?" Tanya Kibum tetap memejamkan mata dengan kepala yang bersandar di bahu Kyuhyun.

"Kau" jawab Kyuhyun mengaduk masakannya kesal. Kibum suka sekali memainkan napsunya sejak dulu. Namja itu tidak tahu apa di bawah sana sudah merengek minta disentuh.

Kibum terkekeh. Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari tangan Kibum sudah merambat turun. Kibum mengusap pelan selangkangan Kyuhyun dari luar hotpants yg dikenakan gadis itu. Namja es itu kembali terkekeh merasakan tubuh yang tengah dipeluknya bergetar. "Konsentrasi dengan masakannya Kyu" kekeh Kibum menggoda.

Rasa - rasanya Kyuhyun ingin menerjang Kibum yang malah dengan santainya memainkan telunjuknya tepat di vagina Kyuhyun, meskipun hanya rangsangan dari luar celananya tetap saja menyiksa. "Kibuuum~" Kyuhyun menjiwit lengan Kibum gemas. "Jangan main main Kibumie. Aku sedang memasak" rengek Kyuhyun.

Kibum terkekeh "aku tidak bermain Kyu" bisik Kibum sambil menjilati telinga Kyuhyun. Jemari nakal Kibum beralih membuka kancing hotpans dan mnurunkan resletingnya perlahan. "Kenapa Kyu?" Tanya Kibum mengecupi belakang telinga Kyuhyun sementara tanganya menyusup kedalam celana Kyuhyun.

"Umh" Kyuhyun mendesah tertahan merasakan sentuhan - sentuhan Kibum dari luar celana dalamnya. Kyuhyun kesal sekali Kibum selalu bermain - main dengan tubuhnya. "Bumie~" kyuhyun merengek manja pada namja yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu.

Kibum menyeringai tipis. "Hm?" Gumamnya menusuk - nusuk pelan lubang kesukaanya dari luar celana dalam si empunya. "Basah sekali. Apa baru saja ada pipa bocor?" Tanya Kibum membuat Kyuhyun mengutuk dalam hati. Kibum yang membuat pipanya bocor!

Kyuhyun benci dipermainkan Kibum, tapi ia juga menyukai permainan Kibum. "Ukh Kibum jangan menggodaku" rengek Kyuhyun. Kedua pahanya sudah mengapit erat tangan Kibum semetara tangan Kibum satunya yang memainkan nipple Kyuhyun dari luat kausnya sudah diremas Kyuhyun. "Oppa, please" Kyuhyun menatap Kibum sayu ia sudah tidak kuat dipermainkan lebih lama lagi.

Kibum menyeringai melihat ekspresi khas anjing dibuang Kyuhyun. Bagaimana ia tidak tergiur jika didepannya disuguhkan Kim Kyuhyun dengan mulut setengah terbuka, mata sayu serta pipi merah merona? Kibum sekali lagi memulai sebuah ciuman basah. Menuntut tapi tidak terburu - buru. Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari tangan Kibum sudah menyusup kedalam celana dalam Kyuhyun, mengusap lembut bibir bawah kyuhyun, membelahnya, mengusapnya, menarik, dan memelintirnya.

"Ah!" Kyuhyun memekik nikmat saat Kibum mengusap klitnya pelan. "Kibumie emhh" Kyuhyun meremat kuat lengan Kibum sebagai pegangan

Kibum menarik pinggul Kyuhyun supaya merapat pada tubuhnya. Calon dokter itu menyesapi leher dan pundak gadis di depannya kuat. Kibum terus mengusap klit Kyuhyun, terkadang lambat terkadang cepat, cukup untuk membuat Kim Kyuhyun bergerak - gerak gelisah.

Kyuhyun terus bergerak gelisah. Ini baru 5 menit sejak Kibum memainkan clitnya, tapi ia sudah menggelijang tak karauan. "Ahh Kibum oppa~" Kyuhyun bahkan sudah tidak sadar berapa kali ia memanggil Kibum 'oppa'. Kyuhyun tersentak merasakan usapan Kibum makin cepat. "Kibumie! Kibumie ahh~!" Kyuhyun terus mendesah tak karauan. Tangannya bergerak mendorong tangan Kibum menjauh, tapi pahanya terus mengapit tangan Kibum agar tetap menyentuhnya. "Kibumie Kibumie~!" Jerit Kyuhyun merasakan perutnya melilit kuat. "Bumie~!" Jeritnya saat liquid panas itu menyembur deras dari kewanitaanya.

Kibum dengan sigap menangkap badan lemas Kyuhyun. Kibum tetap menahan gadis itu agar bersandar padanya sampai kaki selemas jeli itu mampu menahan tubuhnya sendiri. "Nikmat hm?" Tanya Kibum menyenderkan Kyuhyun pada pantry. Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. Kibum menarik keluar jemarinya yang basah oleh cairan Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu menyeringai lalu menjilati jemarinya. "Ittadaima" gumamnya sambil menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun benar - benar mengutuk bagaimana cara Kibum menjilati jemarinya yang nampak begitu sensual di matanya. Manik caramel itu mengernyit heran saat Kibum kembali menghadap ke kompor, mengambil panci itu lalu meniriskan spagetinya, menyiapkan sebuah piring dan menuang spageti itu di sana beserta sausnya. Kibum mengambil piring itu dan segelas es limun lalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan keterbegongannya. "Patung es sialan!" Umpat Kyuhyun menjerit keras saat sadar jatah spagetinya juga diambil Kibum.

Kyuhyun langsung menyusul Kibum yang ternyata duduk di sofa sambil menonto tv. "Kibum spagetiku!" Jerit Kyuhyun langsung duduk di samping Kibum.

Kibum hanya melirik Kyuhyun sekilas tanpa ada niat mmberikan satu suappun. Kibum cuek saja saat Kyuhyun mengambil garpunya, mencuri satu suapan, dua suapan, tiga suapan, dan sampai setengah piring itu hampir habis. "Seharusnya tadi kumasukan sosis." Gerutu Kyuhyun, ia merupakan penggemar sosis. Jika saja tadi Kibum tidak mengganggunya sudah pasti ada sosis dalam spageti.

Kibum melirik Kyuhyun datar. "Aku masih menyimpan satu." Jawab Kibum tak acuh yang langsung disambut binar bahagia Kyuhyun. "Kau tahu di mana aku menyimpannya." Lanjutnya membuat Kyuhyun mendecak.

Kyuhyun menatap jengkel Kibum. Tadi ia kira Kibum serius dengan ucapannya. Kibum makin membuat gadis di sampingnya jengkel karena patung es itu dengan sangat santai dan elegan memakan spagetinya. "kenapa?" Tanya Kibum meminum seteguk es limunnya.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Kyuhyun meski meruntuk karena jakun Kibum terlihat begitu seksi saat minum. Kyuhyun melirik selangkangan Kibum. Seringai terukir di bibir pinknya, ia akan balas dendam.

"Auramu aneh." Komentar Kibum masih tanpa memandang Kyuhyun. Kibum mengernyit tipis saat Kyuhyun makin menempel padanya. "Apa-?" Pertanyaan Kibum belum selesai terucap Kyuhyun sudah menariknya dalam ciuman basah.

Kyuhyun mengalungkan salah satu lengannya, menekan tengkuk Kibum sementara tangan satunya sibuk mengusap penis Kibum yang masih tertidur pulas. Jemari lentik itu hanya mengusapnya lambat atau kedua jarinya seolah berjalan - jalan nakal di atas ular yang belum bangun dari tidurnya.

Kibum menggeram merasakan telapak tangan putih itu menggenggamnya atau menekannya lembut. "Kyu" geram Kibum dibalas tatapan jenaka Kyuhyun. Kibum menarik kasar kedua bahu Kyuhyun lalu menekan tengkuknya kuat. Masa bodoh dengan tangan Kyuhyun, ia sudah mendapatkan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai dalam ciumannya merasakan seekor ular besar sudah terbangun siap dilepas. Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya, tapi tidak dengan kenakalan tangan di bawah sana. "Selesaikan Kyu." Geram Kibum mengancam.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. Gadis manis itu merapatkan tubuhnya pada Kibum. "Apa yang harus kuselesaikan tuan muda?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil melepas kancing celana Kibum dan menurunkan resletingnya perlahan. Jemari nakal Kyuhyun bergerak mengusap boxer hitam itu perlahan. "Jika mau mengalahkan ular tangkap dulu kepalanya." Gumam Kyuhyun sambil mencari kepala penis Kibum. Begitu gadis itu menemukannya ia langsung memencetnya.

"Ergh Kyu." Geram Kibum pelan. "Cepat selesaikan!" Serunya dingin.

Kyuhyun mengulum senyum. Ia membuka boxer Kibum perlahan dan seketika penis tegak itu langsung melompat ke luar dari kurungan. Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya napsu melihat penis besar panjang kecoklatan dengan urat - urat seksi dan kepala besar coklat kemerahan. "Hai viper" sapa Kyuhyun menggunakan kedua ibu jarinya untuk mengusap kepala besar itu.

Kibum mendengus. Kyuhyun menamai penisnya viper. Saat ditanya alasannya menurutnya penis Kibum seperti ular viper. Begitu viper kibum mematuk Kyuhyun maka gadis itu akan kejang dan lemas, seperti ular viper mematuk mangsanya dan melumpuhkannya dengan bisanya. Kibum mengakui hal itu juga sebenarnya. "Cepat manjakan viper." Suruh Kibum datar.

"Dasar." Gerutu Kyuhyun. Gadis itu menyampirkan rambut panjangnya yang sedikit terurai ke belakang telinganya lalu menatap penis Kibum manja. "Viper kau makan dengan baik ya, kau semakin besar." Ujar Kyuhyun cekikikan meski tangan kanannya mengocok lambat penis besar itu.

Kibum mencoba tidak peduli. Pemuda itu tetap memakan spagettinya meski terkadang menggeram tertahan. Kyuhyun terlalu ahli untuk memanjakan viper.

Kyuhyun menyeringai tipis. Gadis itu kembali menyelipkan rambutnya lalu merendahkan badannya. "Hai viper, mau kucium?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengecupi ringan kepala penis Kibum. Kyuhyun meraup kepala besar itu, menyedotnya pelan lalu menggigitnya kecil.

Kyuhyun diam - diam terkikik tiap mendengar geraman Kibum. Gadis itu mememopa lambat cepat lalu lambat lagi penis kibum hingga makin membengkak. "Eumh" desah kyuhyun berusaha memasukan penis Kibum ke dalam mulutnya. Kyuhyun mengubah posisinya agar berlutut di depan Kibum. Itu lebih memudahkannya untuk makan sosisnya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan kulumamnya. Ia mengangkat kausnya hingga kedua payudara besarnya terlihat. "Oppa." Panggil Kyuhyun mendayu. Gadis itu menyelipkan penis besar Kibum pada belahan dadanya. Kyuhyun menekan kedua sisi dadanya sehingga penis Kibum terjepit, nyaris tenggelam pada dada Kyuhyun. "Apa viper senang?" Tanya Kyuhyun mengocok lambat penis Kibum dengan payudaranya sementara bibir pink Kyuhyun mengecupi kepalanya.

Kibum menggeram pelan meski ia tetap makan tiap gulung spagetinya. "Ya." Jawab Kibum super pendek. Daripada nemikirkan kalimat lebih panjang tentu Kibum lebih suka memikirkan kedua gunung kembar itu memanjanya.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Eum begitu ya." Gumam Kyuhyun sebelum memasukan seluruh kepala besar itu ke dalam mulutnya. Kyuhyun terus memelumat dan menghisap penis Kibu kuat. "Bisamu harus semakin melumpuhkan viper sayang." Kekeh Kyuhyun memainkan telunjuknya pada lubang kecil di ujung kepala penis itu.

"Kau yakin mau dilumpuhkan sekarang?" Tanya Kibum menyeringai. Manik sekelam malamnya menatap remeh Kyuhyun yang dibalas tatapan jengkel manik sewarna caramel itu. "Kalau mau sih aku tidak masalah- akh Kyu!" Pekik Kibum marah karena merasakan gigitan cukup keras Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun beralih meremas kedua bola kembar Kibum. Gadis itu menarik - narik skrotum Kibum pelan sambil sesekali kedua ibu jarinya menggiling kedua testis Kibum. Kyuhyun tertawa dalam hati merasakan napas Kibum mulai berat. Kyuhyun membuka lebar mulutnya. Kepala gadis itu terus maju dan menelan penis Kibum hingga kepangkalnya, deep throat. Kyuhyun menggesekan hidungnya pada rambut kemaluan Kibum. Ia suka bau pheromone Kibum.

Kibum mengejang sebentar. Ia sudah tidak fokus pada spageti yang tinggal tersisa sedikit. Pemuda es itu membanting punggungnya pada sandaran sofa. Menatap Kyuhyun yang sibuk memberikan servis terbaiknya pada viper. "Terus Kyu." Geram Kibum menikmati hisapan dan belaian lembut lidah Kyuhyun. Ia sangat menikmati kehangatan dan kelembapan yang ditawarkan mulut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun makin semangat memompa penis Kibum begitu merasakan kedutan pelan. "Emh Kibum." Gumam Kyuhyun tidak jelas. Kyuhyun terus memompa cepat sementara jemarinya menekan titik - titik tertentu yang membuat Kibum semakin blingsatan.

Kibum menggeram keras. "Sialan kau Kyu!" Maki Kibum. Kibum langsung mencengkram surai eboni itu kuat, menahannya agar tetap di sana. Kibum berdiri dari duduknya membuat Kyuhyun ikut menegakan badannya. "Sialan. Mulutmu ini harus dihukum Kyu." Geram Kibum sebelum menggenjot cepat dan brutal mulut basah Kyuhyun. Kibum tidak peduli Kyuhyun tersedak tidak karauan. Yang ada di otak jenius Kibum hanya segera membuat viper mengeluarkan bisanya. Pinggul keras Kibum terus bergerak cepat membuat hidung mancung Kyuhyun terus bertubrukan dengan rambut kemaluannya.

Kibum menggeram. Perutnya sudah melilit dan viper sudah berkedut liar siap mengeluarkan bisanya. Pinggul Kibum bergerak semakin cepat tiap detiknya hingga geraman keras Kibum menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya dengan kedua tangannya menekan kuat kepala Kyuhyun agar tetap mengulumnya sampai pangkal. Pinggul Kibum kembali bergerak lambat sampai tembakan sperma terakhirnya dalam kerongkongan Kyuhyun.

Kibum menghela napas lega. Ia melepaskan kepala Kyuhyun dan seketika gadis itu terbatuk - batuk. "Kau mau membunuhku?" Tanya Kyuhyun sengit hanya dibalas senyum jenaka Kibum.

Kibum mengernyit melihat penampilan Kyuhyun, surai eboninya berantakan, wajahnya memerah, mulutnya terbuka dengan lelehan sperma, kaus nya tersikap ke atas sampai memerlihatkan dadanya, hotpantsnya tidak terkancing sempurna, dan yang paling menyenangkan Kyuhyun duduk bersimpuh di lantai seolah siap di sentuh lebih lagi. "Bum, viper bangun lagi." Gumam Kyuhyun kaget menyadari ular yang baru saja ditidurkannya sudah bangun lagi.

Kibum menyeringai. Mengusap pelan penis siap tempurnya lalu memandang Kyuhyun nakal. "Tentu saja. Viper belum masuk ke liangnya yang asli." Bisik Kibum langsung mengangkat Kyuhyun ala pengantin lalu membawanya ke atas, ke kamar gadis itu.

Kibum merebahkan Kyuhyun lembut ke ranjang. Pemuda itu segera menindih gadis di bawahnya lalu mencium bibirnya lembut. Kibum sudah sangat tidak sabar tapi dia tidak ingin terburu - buru. Kibum menatap teduh Kyuhyun yang terpejam menikmati ciumannya. Kibum menggigit pelan bibir Kyuhyun sebelum memasukan lidahnya membelai lembut bibir Kyuhyun meminta akses lebih.

Kyuhyun dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya. Kyuhyun meraup seluruh lidah Kibum dan menyesapnya perlahan. Kyuhyun menatap Kibum sayu saat Kibum melepas ciuman mereka. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil ia menangkup kedua pipi Kibum dan menariknya dalam sebuah ciuman hangat. Kibum itu tidak pernah main kasar, cuma kadang menuntut.

Kibum terus melumat bibir pink itu hingga merah. Pemuda es itu menyeringai melihat hasil karyanya. Kibum kembali merendahkan badanya dan memberi butterfly kiss di sekitar leher Kyuhyun. Kibum menggerutu tak senang tiap mengingat ia harus main bersih padahal ia sangat ingin menggigit tulang selangka Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangat seksi itu. "Kyu boleh aku menandaimu?" tanya Kibum sambil memijat pelan payudara kiri Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeliat pelan. "Eumh nanti appa lihat." Desahnya pelan sambil menggigit bibirnya. Appa Kyuhyun itulah alasan Kibum selalu main bersih. Kibum jelas belum mau dismackdown Kangin karena meniduri anak gadisnya. Kibum mendengus jengkel membuat Kyuhyun kasihan juga. "Boleh asal tidak terlihat." Bisik Kyuhyun manja.

Kibum tersenyum senang. "Benarkah?" tanya Kibum sambil mengusap pinggiran payudara Kyuhyun melingkar sampai nyaris menyentuh aerolanya. Kibum menyeringai melihat Kyuhyun menggeliat keenakan karena godaannya. Kibum menempelkan bibirnya pada payudara Kyuhyun satunya lalu mengecupinya melingkar sama seperti gerakan tangannya. Kibum meniup pelan ujung nipple Kyuhyun dan seketika niple itu mencuat tegang. "Ah lucunya." Gumam Kibum memainkan ujung lidahnya pada ujung nipple. Kibum menggigit agak keras tepat di bawah nipple Kyuhyun lalu menyesapnya sampai merah. Kibum mulai menandai Kyuhyun di banyak tempat yang bisa ditutupi.

"Kibuuuum~" rengek Kyuhyun menahan kepala Kibum agar tetap di dadanya. Menuruti pernintaan Kyuhyun, Kibum menghisap payudara Kyuhyun selayaknya bayi besar menyusu. Jemari nakal Kibum bergerak mengelus halus seluruh tubuh gadis di bawahnya hingga menggelijang tidak karauan. Kibum mengusap pinggang Kyuhyun dan memijitnya lembut. Kibum menyusuri vline Kyuhyun dengan sangat perlahan membuat kaki jenjang mulus itu tak bisa berhenti bergerak gelisah. Kibum menatap tajam manik karamel Kyuhyun yang terlalu suka bersembunyi. "Kyu." Panggil Kibum mengusap tulang pipi Kyuhyun. "Buka matamu. Tatap aku." Perintah Kibum.

Kibum kembali membawa bibirnya ke dahi Kyuhyun. "Kyu." Panggilnya lembut namun ekspresinya tetap saja datar. Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menatap sayu Kibum. "Boleh aku memakanmu?" tanya Kibum retoris. Meski Kyuhyun menolakpun ia tetap akan membabat habis Kyuhyun juga sebenarnya.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya pelan. Ingatkan ia bahwa pemuda di depannya ini sangat gentle di ranjang tapi sangat menyebalkan di luar kamar. "Kibumie kau sudah membuatku sangat menginginkanmu dan kau masih bertanya?" tanya Kyuhyun pura - pura jengkel.

Kibum tertawa pelan. Ia melepaskan celana Kyuhyun beserta dalamannya dan membuangnya asal. "Mana tahu aku kalau kau tidam mengatakannya langsung Kyu." Jawab Kibum santai.

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya. "Terserah!" kali ini gadis itu benar - benar jengkel. "Nyaaaah Bumiee~!" Jerit Kyuhyun keras. Kedua paha putih itu secara otomatis mengapit kepala Kibum yang tengah asik menjilati bibir vaginanya. "Bumiee oh~" rancau Kyuhyun tak karauan.

Kibum tertawa seneng dalam hati. Bibirnya terus mengulum bibir vagina Kyuhyun sementara lidahnya menusuk - nusuk lubang hangat itu. Kibum menggeram merasakan celananya semakin terasa menganggu. Ia berdiri sebentar dan melucuti semua yang melekat di tubuhnya lalu kembali menjilati vagina Kyuhyun dengan sebelah tangan mengocok penisnya sendiri. Kibum terus menggerakan lidahnya menelusur vagina pink Kyuhyun lalu berhenti dan bermain - main di klirotisnya.

kyuhyun sudah menggelijang tak karauan. "Ohh Kibum oppa~" desahnya panjang. Jika tangan Kibum bermain dengan penisnya sendiri maka tangan Kyuhyun bermain dengan kedua payudaranya sendiri. "Bumie oppa aku tidak tahan mmmh~" desah Kyuhyun tak terkendali.

Kibum menegakan badanya. Kembali bibirnya bertubrukan dengan bibir Kyuhyun. "Kyunie ku masukan ya?" tanya Kibum sambil mengocok lambat penisnya. Kibum itu gentle, menunggu Kyuhyun siap adalah kewajibannya.

Kyuhyun terenggah - enggah. Manik gadis bermanik karamel itu sudah diliputi napsu. "Pakai kondommu oppa." Ujar Kyuhyun setengah merengek.

"Kondomku habis." Jawab Kibum lempeng. "Kau masih menyimpan tidak?" tanya Kibum santai.

Hening. "Apa!?" Kaget Kyuhyun langsung setengah duduk. Gadis itu langsung memutar badannya dan merogoh isi kolong ranjangnya. Kyuhyun benar - benar tidak sadar bahwa viper semakin siaga begitu melihat sepasang bongkahan daging bulat kenyal. "Aku juga habis..." Gumam Kyuhyun nyaris seperti rengekan anak umur 3 tahun yang mainannya disita orang tuanya.

Sepasang remaja dewasa labil itu saling pandang. "Kyu, kita sudah sampai sini." Ujar Kibum masih sambil mengocok penisnya. Kibum tahu kekawathiran Kyuhyun, karena itu pantang baginya melakukannya tanpa kondom. "Aku keluarkan di luar Kyu, janji." Ujar Kibum mengelus sayang pipi Kyuhyun. "Kau tidak sedang subur kan?" Kibum mengecupi rahang, dagu, dan leher Kyuhyun.

"Eumh~" Kyuhyun kembali mendesah. "Tidak." Jawabnya agak ragu. Ditengah sibuk - sibuknya berpikir Kyuhyun kembali menggelijang hebat dan mendesah keras. "Oppa aah oppa~" desah Kyuhyun tak karauan. Tubuhnya kembali tak singkron. Tangannya mendorong tangan Kibum menjauh sementara pahanya mengapit erat pergelangan Kibum agar jari tengah tuan Tan muda itu tetap bersarang di dalam liangnya dan menggelitiknya dari dalam.

Kibum menyeringai. Sebisa mungkin ia akan menahan napsu Kyuhyun tetap di atas sampai Kyuhyun mengijinkan vipernya masuk ke liangnya, mematuk kyuhyun dari dalam sampai tidur lagi. "Kau sudah sangat basah Kyunie. Yakin mau berhenti?" tanya Kibum memasukan jari telunjuknya juga.

"Euuuh~" kepala Kyuhyun benar -benar melesak ke dalam bantal. "Bumie oppa curaaang~!" jerit Kyuhyun diantara desahannya. Kyuhyun merasakan perutnya mulai melilit dan siap meledak sekali lagi. "Bumie oppa!" Jerit Kyuhyun marah begitu Kibum menarik jarinya tepat saat ia akan meledak.

Kibum menyeringai. "Viper rindu rumahnya Kyunie." Bisik Kibum seperti geraman rendah.

Kyuhyun menatap penis besar yang tengah diurut lambat pemiliknya. Ahh, Kyuhyun harus mengakui ia rindu dipatuk viper sampai kejang dan lemas. "Masukan viper oppa." Perintah Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

Kibum menyeringai senang. Ia merendahkan badannya hingga menindih Kyuhyun. Tapi baru juga kepala penisnya menempel di bibir vagina Kyuhyun sudah menahan dadanya duluan. Kibum langsung melayangkan tatapan protesnya. "Umh oppa harus benar - benar mengeluarkannya di luar. Atau appa akan membunuh oppa." Sebenarnya itu ancaman. Tapi siapa yang akan merasa terancam jika Kyuhyun mengucapkannya dengan wajah bersemu merah dan menunduk malu.

"Aku janji." Bisik Kibum menggenggam jemari Kyuhyun lembut. Kibum mendorong pinggulnya perlahan. Membelah daging segar itu semakin dalam setiap detiknya. Kibum menggeram merasakan remasan kuat dinding hangat dan basah vagina Kyuhyun. "Shh Kyu..." Kibum mengecupi kelopak mata Kyuhyun yang mulai berair. Mereka sudah sering melakukannya namun Kibum tetap merasa ngilu dan Kyuhyun tetap menangis perih. Entah Kibum yang terlalu besar atau Kyuhyun yang terlalu sempit. Atau malah keduanya.

Kyuhyun terus meringis sakit. "Oppa uhh." Erangnya menggenggam kuat jemari Kibum. Keduanya langsung mengambil napas lega begitu menyatu sempurna. "Emh oppa jangan bergerak dulu." Ujar Kyuhyun lirih. Ia masih harus menyesuaikan diri dengan organ besar yang menyumpal lubangnya. Rasanya benar - benar penuh, mengganjal dan sesak. Sedikit saja Kibum bergerak Kyuhyun akan meleguh entah nikmat entah sakit.

Kibum masih diam. Ia mengelus - ngelus sayang wajah Kyuhyun meski batinnya begitu ingin bergerak membobol habis lubang sempit Kyuhyun. Kibum jadi teringat saat ia memerawani Kyuhyun. Saat itu musim panas dua tahun lalu. Kyuhyun ditinggal keluarganya berlibur seminggu. Niatnya Kyuhyun hanya merusuh di rumah Kibum. Tapi siapa sangka Kyuhyun malah memergoki Kibum nonton film biru sambil mengurut - urut penisnya. Waktu itu Kibum sudah nyaris klimaks dan kedatangan Kyuhyun mengacaukan semuanya. Kibum yang sudah tidak mood langsung tidur saja tanpa mematikan leptop yang ternyata masih ditonton Kyuhyun.

Sejak saat itu Kyuhyun menghindar jika bertemu Kibum. Sampai Kibum datang ke rumahnya dan meminta maaf. Niatnya hanya minta maaf tapi godaan setan yang begitu besar dan suasana yang mendukung malah membuat mereka melakukannya. Kibum ingat betul bagaimana Kyuhyun menangis saat darah megaliri pahanya. Sejak itu Kibum bersumpah main gentle dan menghormati wanita. Bikinnya saja sakit dan musti berulang - ulang apalagi melahirkannya. Kibum jadi bersyukur lahir sebagai pria. Ya walau setelah itu mereka curi - curi melakukannya lagi saat tidak ada orang di rumah.

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung menyadari Kibum tak kunjung bergerak. "Oppa?" panggil Kyuhyun bingung. Kibum tak merespon membuat Kyuhyun makin bingung. Kyuhyun menggoyangkan pinggulnya pelan sambil meremasi penis Kibum kuat. "Bumie oppaa~" panggilnya mendayu.

Kibum menggeram tertahan merasakan remasan dinding vagina Kyuhyun. "Anak nakal." Geram Kibum langsung menghentak kuat pinggulnya membuat Kyuhyun menjerit keras. Kibum menyeringai menyadari ia menusuk titik yang tepat. Kibum bergerak perlahan dan sengaja menusuk sembarangan membuat Kyuhyun menggerutu dalam desahannya. Malam itupun semakin panas dengan goyangan dan desahan kedua muda mudi itu.

-Super Hot Summer-

Jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam. Kamar Kyuhyun begitu berantakan dengan dua orang yang masih telanjang terenggah – enggah di atas ranjang. Kibum memandang nanar langit – langit kamar Kyuhyun. "aku tidak bisa merasakan kakiku." Gumam Kibum. Mereka melakukannya setiap satu jam dihitung dari pukul tiga sore.

"kau kira aku bisa merasakan pinggulku?" balas Kyuhyun masih mengatur napas. Kibum menumpangkan kakinya di atas kaki Kyuhyun dan langsung ditendang balik Kyuhyun. "panas tau." Gerutunya.

Kibum meringis merasakan ngilu di tulang keringnya. "sakit bodoh." Balasnya.

"artinya kau masih punya kaki." Jawab Kyuhyun sengit.

Kibum menghela napas. Ia tidak mau cari gara – gara dengan Kyuhyun jenis ini. "hei, Kyu." Panggil Kibum pelan dibalas dengusan malas Kyuhyun. "kau mau jadi pacarku?" Tanya Kibum. Ia tidak tau otaknya hilang kemana. Mungkin hilang bersama dengan banyaknya mani yang ke luar malam ini.

Kyuhyun langsung menatap Kibum tak percaya. "kau serius menembakku di saat seperti ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya dengan pendengarannya. Tak ada jawaban dari Kibum. Pemuda itu masih menatap langit – langit kamar. "hey Tan Kibum!" seru Kyuhyun.

"mau tidak?" Tanya Kibum balas berseru.

Kyuhyun menunduk sambil menimbang – nimbang wajahnya mulai semakin memerah. "argh Tan sialan!" makinya memeluk Kibum selayaknya guling. Sialnya lututnya tepat menghantam testis Kibum.

"KYUHYUN SIALAN!" maki KIbum langsung meringkuk kesakitan. Rasanya dunianya langsung runtuh seketika.

Kyuhyun langsung duduk di ranjang. "kau berani memaki pacarmu hah!?" serunya menampar paha Kibum dan sialnya meleset lagi ke selangkangan Kibum.

Kibum sudah tidak bisa memaki. Ia hanya meringis dan mengumpati pacar barunya dalam hati. 'sial sekali masa depanku.' Ratap Kibum nelangsa.

- _ **End-**_

Maafkan kalau rada aneh. Ini emang diakhiri dengan paksaan/?

Lama hilang tau – tau muncul bikin NC ya wkwkw dasar Wolfie ga tau diri

Mgkn udh hampir 2 thn ya hiatus. Maafkan Wolfie lg banyak stress hidup

Ga bisa janji bakalan lebih sering update

Soalnya bener – bener tulisan Wolfie belakangan ini glomy banget jd ga enak mau nge post.

Salahkan gebetan wolfie yg bikin hidup wolfie makin abstrak setelah kuliah ini hehe

See youuu… Ntah kapan :')

 **-** _ **REVIEW_JUSEYO-**_


End file.
